Another Day in Potions Class
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: god I suck at titles So once again Severus Snape has to deal with the incompetent fools in his potions class only this time when the potion goes wrong he’s on the receiving end. Female!Snape...I fail at summaries too... . Bi, M/F, M/M, SoloF, Trans, WI
1. Chapter 1

Obsidian eyes swept over the quiet classroom, every student's heads were bent over their cauldrons precariously. Only Draco and Ms. Granger seemed to be doing well on their potion, surprisingly enough they'd temporarily reconciled for the sake of their grade. Potter and his other side kick were not, as he had hoped, failing miserably nor were they succeeding though. Severus Snape growled imperceptibly he needed something to alleviate the boredom of watching inept students brew their own potions. All too soon he got his answer but not in the form he had hoped. Longbottom's cauldron was bubbling and splashing out of the cauldron staining the dungeon floor with thick globs of sickly yellow-orange potion. Snape stood rapidly putting himself between the cauldron and his students, barely having enough time to say a shield charm.

He may loath the little brats but even he didn't want to see them hurt and he had never seen the particular potion they were supposed to be making turn that color. Within seconds the potion had exploded, drenching him and splattering the invisible walls of the charm. Snape growled more annoyed at being covered in unidentified slime than the failed potion, for now. He barked at the class to leave and began to clean up, bottling a sample for later examination. Before he could finish cleaning he was overtaken by a foreign feeling that was neither pain nor pleasant but somewhere in between. Gripping the side of his desk he tried to stave off the strange feeling but wound up falling with only enough consciousness to protect his head.

"Severus are you in?" asked a gravely mid-tone voice from the other side of the door, Remus Lupin stood out there politely knocking on the door. Snape was supposed to have delivered the wolfsbane potion earlier in the day but when he heard the reiteration of the earlier class from Harry he'd come to make sure the potions master was alright.

"Severus I'm going to come in…" he called before opening the door to the classroom, his eyes fell on familiar black robes heaped on the floor.

"Severus!?" he called out rushing over, well aware that if the potions master were not injured he'd never hear the end of this. It was indeed Snape lying on the floor with a small vial beside his outstretched hand. Lupin however wasn't mollified in the least every inch of exposed skin was glowing a sickly green the strange glow that obscured the other man's face. Remus quickly tossed some floo powder into the fire and brought Severus to the infirmary, calling for Dumbledore and Poppy to meet him there.

"What happened Remus?" asked Poppy as she began scanning Severus' limp form with her wand. The defense teacher repeated what Harry told him and what he'd seen producing the small vial for Poppy to scan as well.

"Headmaster…I have no idea what this is or what it's going to do to him…" She said finally looking at the glowing figure on the bed, while Severus may not be her friend she cared for him regardless. Dumbledore watched the man on the bed,

"Well he doesn't appear to be in any pain…perhaps the best thing would be to wait and see how this progresses." He suggested a strange twinkle dancing in his eyes. Remus just stared at him,

"Surly you are not saying we should do nothing! The potion could've poisoned him or worse…" he exclaimed, a strange protective need settling over him. Dumbledore merely smiled and gave a cheery wave, leaving a very angry werewolf and a stunned med-witch. Poppy looked up at him and waved her wand over Severus,

"I've put up alerting spells, all his vitals are stable and he seems to be only sleeping but the spells will alert me if anything changes." She said, "There really isn't much else we can do…in any other case the potion would be sent to Snape to analyze but seeing as he is the victim we can't do that." She said patting him on the shoulder and going back to the nurse's station. Remus looked at the prone figure on the bed, weighing the annoyed lecture he would get if he were still here when the man awoke over staying just to keep the strange protectiveness he was feeling at bay. Opting to stay he grabbed a chair and settled into to nab a nap.

The next morning Severus Snape woke up in the hospital wing, looking around he spotted Lupin curled up in a chair beside the bed.

"Why is Lupin here?" he mused aloud but something was wrong with his voice, it was much too soft and several timbres lighter. Sitting up he discovered something that most definitely not there the afternoon before, the loose hospital gown did nothing to disguise the very shapely distinctly female attributes that he seemed to have acquired in his sleep. Feeling ashamed and more then a little apprehensive he checked under the blanket and discovered that the change had indeed been complete. With a very unmanly shriek Severus Snape woke the sleeping werewolf beside him. They locked eyes,

"If you even dare to laugh…" the potions master threatened but it was softer than any other he'd ever issued and the werewolf only stared in shock.

AN: -mad cackle- so um... yah. =D any suggestions on Snape's female name? Cause he can't _stay _Severus that's just weird. XD

An. This is what happens when I talk with my friends about fan fictions…or if I let them read the ones I've written. The conversation below is what spawned this story.

Brittles: SMUTSMUT SMUT

Sarah: -giggles-

Brittles: HARRY ON SNAPE ACTION

Brittles: WOO!

Sarah: -bol-

Brittles: -inspired-

Brittles: -starts sketching-

Sarah: -giggles-

Brittles: I think I'll give Snape moobs

Sarah: -bol-

Sarah: -dies laughin-

Sarah: -giggles- that's so beyond un-sexy

Brittles: xD

Brittles: he charmed them

Brittles: so they look more feminine

Sarah: -giggles-

Sarah: that's just sorta creepy...

Sarah: -totally wants to write a fic where Snape somehow gets turned into a girl-

Brittles: LOL

Brittles: it'll be a short funny story

Sarah: mm I bet I could make a longer one with that... like I dunno five chapters or so... XD

Sarah: -hums-

Sarah: ...

Sarah: Omg... Im seriously actually considering writing that...what the hell is wrong with me.

Sarah: XD

Brittles: DO IT

Brittles: XD

Brittles: but credit me for the boobs idea

So all credit for this Story line or the inspiration idea of it belongs to Brittles…-points- It's all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on?!" Severus demanded looking very angry, but his, her?, manor was softened by the softer face. While Severus had never been considered overtly handsome nor extraordinarily ugly his new form was most definitely beautiful. She still had her trademark prominent nose but it was smoother somehow fitting her face better, obsidian eyes were just as intelligent and just as fierce but with a softer edge. Pallid skin was not a smooth porcelain and once greasy black hair now fell in soft silky waves down to a trim waist. It was like a bad romance movie Lupin thought staring at the vision that had been Severus Snape eyes riveted on now pointed ears and trying to quell the inane desire to run his tongue over the those tantalizing ears. Madam Pomphry finished all her diagnostic scans and looked at the irate potions master;

"Well Severus you appear to be in perfect health except for the obvious erm gender change...And well do you have any elf blood in your family?" she asked looking at Severus.

"Yes but...oh..." she murmured, and fell silent looking between the Head nurse and Headmaster,

"On my mothers side, theres a rare line of female elves that is only expressed in females." Severus said raising a delicate hand to rub the pointed ear. Remus found himself watching the movement with an almost sick fascination, what was wrong with him? The werewolf shook his head slightly and turned to look at the headmaster.

"I suppose that means this wasn't a superficial change, it changed even my DNA. Even brewed incorrectly the potion we were making in class couldn't do this. In fact there is a very small percentage of potions that even brewed _correctly_ could cause this level of change..." Severus continued on, musing aloud and shaking her beautiful head.

"What shall we do Headmaster?" He asked looking questionably at Dumbledore.

"I believe that Severus Snape shall have to leave...for some reason personal emergency or some ought and his delightful sister shall come take his place since it is such short notice. Perhaps you should choose a new name that will suit your new form my bo...dear." he said eyes twinkling,

"Of course you'll get a week or two to adjust to your new form, and perhaps shop for a new wardrobe, it would be suspiciously convenient for you to arrive in a day." he finished with a delighted smile. Severus scowled, Remus had to hide a grin she looked so cute! No...he did not just think of Severus Snape as _**cute**_.

"A new name?" Severus said aloud, "Yes I guess that's in order." she acquiesced. Dumbledore looked insufferably pleased when she voiced this thought and grinned horribly.

"What about something simple? Like Amy, May, or Mary!" He suggested with a grin. Severus merely glared at him spitefully.

"Severa?" he said and smiled when Severus made a very rude gesture in response.

"Carys?" Remus suggested softly, surprising himself. Where had that come from? She cocked her head looking thoughtful.

"Carys Snape... I like it." she said with a small smile, the small movement that was often missed under Severs' old glower made her face light up and if possible seem even more beautiful.

"Excellent, I'll draw on a few favors and make sure that Carys Snape a rather withdrawn sibling of one Severus Snape exists by the time you return to your teaching post. No doubt you will work hard to determine the origin of you change as well but for now you may as well accept it. I suggest that you stay at the leaky cauldron and start making a small repertoire with the residents of Diagon alley while we sort this mess out. Perhaps you could finally rid you wardrobe off all that black...." The headmaster said with a horrendously happy smile and waved his wand. Transfiguring the hospital wing gown into a somewhat tasteful dress, the dipping neck line and swooping skirts however were more suited to a formal setting than where she planned to go. She retried her wand and cut the gown to a more reasonable knee length and made the neck line much more conservative but not without some taste. She left it the pleasant red wine color merely to placate the headmaster who grinned.

"Perhaps we should come up with a story why I'll be staying in Diagon alley before my... 'brother's' disappearance?" She suggested looking at Dumbledore expectantly. It was rather amusing to make the old man come up with everything, a small but of payback for the long years of working under him.

"We'll call it your vacation, and say that you'll relay the emergency notice to Severus. Now go one get a room and settle in. I'll have a bank account ready for you within the hour, I presume you have enough currently to reserve a room?" He said with that annoyingly consistent grin. She nodded.

"Excellent, the floo is open please feel free." he said and she rolled her eyes. Waving her wand briefly to summon a travel bag, with whatever money she had lingering about in her rooms and stepped into the floo with the simple destination of the 'Leaky Cauldron.'

A.N: Ok I know that this chapter is really really short and I apologize for that but I wanted to post something for this story to assure whomever is watching it that I am in no way abandoning it. I simply have had little to know time to write lately. Also! I **KNOW** there will be grammatical errors...I just fixed up an old desktop computer and downloaded open office because the word trial expired and Open office doesn't have much of a grammatical check so I apologize before hand for that.

… I wanted to say something else but as always I seem to have forgotten...

Oh! I'm giving a tentative update schedule to this story as every weekend, Saturday or Sunday whichever I don't work. =) And I would like to point out in the conversation with my friend in the first chapter (Which I moved to the bottom I felt it might've scared some readers away...XD) my friend is demanding the next chapter of The Engagement Kiss, the first of my fics I let her read so the paring for this story **is** _Severus/Remus_ not_ Severus/Harry_. Alright thats all for now, sorry for my rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

Carys carefully removed herself from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron with a slight sneeze. Looking around hopeful that no one really noticed her arrival she searched for Tom, eager to get a room and be _alone_ to think about what her next step should be. Finally she spotted the bartender and obtained a room, dumping her meager travel bag out on the bed she pulled out a heavier black robe and transfigured it to fit better. The cold weather had never really bothered Severus, but now it was causing her great discomfort mostly in her delicate ears. Think of that Carys turned to look in a mirror tacked to the other side of the door, there was a resemblance to her mother in her face now, something that made her a little happy. She had never liked looking like the man w ho sired her. Oddly enough that thought made her think of Potter, just for a moment how did the younger boy feel about being a carbon copy of his father? She shook her head the last thing she wanted was to become sympathetic to _Potter_!

"Ergh." she muttered angrily, "This whole fiasco is going to be impossible! I'll never pull off acting like a different person." She walked away from the door only for someone to knock, curiously she went over and opened it. Lupin stood there with an embarrassed smile.

"I presume you heard me then?" she asked coolly. He blushed,

"Dumbledore sent me to give you this," he handed her a bag of money and a Gringotts key, "The vault number is 321. Under Carys Snape." he continued. She nodded and accepted the bag.

"Was there something else?" She asked stiffly when he lingered. She couldn't help but be interested when the werewolf blushed yet again.

"Er...I...Just maybe you don't have to be a different person, just be yourself." he said and then bolted out the door. She watched him leave, confused.

"What would be the point of being myself? Severus Snape was a withdrawn jerk and a spy...Who should Carys be?" he muttered aloud unaware of Lupin still standing outside the door. She thought of something after than little revelation, pulling up the sleeve of the heavy robe she looked on her left forearm. The dark mark was gone, completely gone not even a blemish where it had been. She exited the room, trying to catch Lupin before he left.

"Lupin!" She called spotting him by the floo but he didn't seem to here her, "Remus!" she called closer this time, ignoring the odd stares from the patrons of the bar. This time the werewolf turned, for a second there was an odd predatory gleam in his eyes but it faded quickly.

"Yes?" his voice sounded strained but she barely noticed, pulling him to the Diagon Alley entrance and making sure that no one was around she lifted up her sleeve.

"It's gone!" she said her voice a mix of pleased ecstasy and disbelief. He stared too, albeit for a different reason, the pale perfect flesh of her arm was just begging to be licked, or bitten. He shook of those thoughts and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"That's incredible, and a good thing...Imagine if he called you while you were still in this form." he replied with a helpful smile.

"Yes...That would've been inconvenient." She replied some of her excitement wearing off, but only a little. She was free of the Dark Lord...something she had never expected to happen while the evil man was still alive. But it raised so many questions, why had the mark been eradicated? How? Could she replicate the method without the gender change? It was too much to think about all at once.

"I apologize for inconveniencing your return to Hogwarts. Could you possibly keep this information form the headmaster for a little while longer?" she said finally, focusing back onto Lupin. He nodded unable to voice the response, she looked so vulnerable and insecure that he probably would've done anything to get that expression of her face.

"Thank you." she said stiffly and proceeded to open the doorway into Diagon Alley. Lupin watched her disappear into the crowd trying to ignore his new found fondness for the snarky potions -master. Shaking his head he re-entered the bar and returned to the floo. Carys walked through the familiar setting of Diagon Alley noticing the pleasant difference that the residents didn't throw her dirty looks or glare at her. Some even smiled and waved, it was...nice. She even smiled back at a few people amazed that no one grimaced at the result. Her first stop was to get some new robes, while waiting to be fitted Carys couldn't help but admire her new form in the mirror. The elderly woman returned with a selection of thin fabric, draping it over her and pinning it in the appropriate places. Once it fit to her expectations, although perhaps a bit form fitting for Carys' tastes she was supposed to be finding a new identity of sorts... The Older woman waved her wand and the robe stitched itself together giving an idea what her orders would be like.

"Alright dear did you have anything particular in mind?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I need an entirely new wardrobe..." She said looking a little uncertain. The woman smiled, with the gleam of profit in her eyes.

"Excellent dear, lets start with the basics then, what do you do in the way of work?" she said with her everlasting smile that was beginning to get creepy.

"Potions." she replied shortly, hoping that the woman didn't pry to much further. She seemed to get the drift and proceeded to wave her wand changing the fabric of the sample robe.

"This one is a durable cotton blend that won't melt or fray if you spill hot substances on it and it breaths well so you don't get too hot while at the cauldron." she explained going on to give more examples each more expensive than the last but that wasn't really to much of a problem. As Severus Snape she had horded money without spending it giving herself a small fortune now. As it turned out even she wasn't immune to the inane female urge to have copious amounts of clothing and bought several kinds and colors of robes and several muggle outfits as well.

'Fine...I guess I'll fit in as a woman at least now..." She thought quite impatiently looking around, shrinking all her packages to fit in her pockets. She paused to get an ice cream, sitting on a bench in the sunlight she couldn't help but think that this might no be so bad.

AN: Fail. . I apologize both for the failing for this chapter and for my MASSIVE absence. T.T You know I figured that summer = more time to do personal stuff and it DOESN'T. T.T between work, developing a social life (believe me I wish I could give that one back...), and more work I haven't had time to sneeze let alone write. .

PS: I am aware that more than 75% of the time I put manor rather than manner the frustrating part is I know I'm doing it and still do it anyway and don't notice til later. .

Replies!:

mrscakeakajane: Carys means Love. =P

aalens: I hope you continue to find this story entertaining although this chaps a bit short. And once I find time I will go back and edit the chapters but its not a high priority for me...at the moment. I just like writing. =D

watin77: I'm glad you like it! I apologize for the delayed update but never fear I have no plans to abandon this fic. =D

battycatty: I haven't abandon it see! XD Hope you enjoy.

TempermentalBaker: =D

MrsCakeAkaJane: are you stalking me? XD Just kidding. Other sites I'm on? I believe there's a whole slew of links in both my profiles. =)

http:// dreaming-of-fall. Deviantart. com/ (remove spaces)

http:// www. writerscafe. Org/ writers/ Lalaek/ (remove spaces)

http:// www. Fictionpress. Com/ ~fiamett (you know the drill by now I hope)

I think that's most aye. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Another Day 4

Carys hated to admit it but the quiet interlude of life outside the walls of Hogwarts free of the burdens of teaching and her spy work was nothing short of boring. She found herself _missing_ the students! It was such a foreign concept that it made her uncomfortable, speaking of uncomfortable the appreciative glances that she was getting from the male fraction of the species were obviously disconcerting. She didn't know how to handle the continuous affront that was flirting, so she simply ignored it or gave the offenders cold glares. As her time off approached two weeks she was getting anxious, would they never call her back to Hogwarts? However she didn't have to wait long Remus once again appeared in the leaky cauldron looking for her, the werewolf looked as haggard as ever but for some reason his rugged appearance struck a different chord with her.

"Hello Carys." He greeted, being friendly, and well trying to be kind she guessed. For reasons unknown to her she felt warmth creeping up her cheeks,

"Has Dumbledore spread his lies yet?" She asked impatiently, He smiled.

"Well enough, Severus Snape had to leave Hogwarts for a personal emergency that was undisclosed to students, so of course there are many rumors flying around, and to find another potions teacher on short notice Dumbledore contacted Severus' rather estranged sister who was delighted to take over her brother's post." He replied with a grin.

"Good, once I have my lab back I can work on reversing ... this." she said standing regally, "Are we going back now then?" She asked looking expectantly at the werewolf.

"Yes." Lupin said looking up at her, "Don't you need to pack?" he asked, she rolled her eyes. Waving her wand a couple times and a within a few minutes three bags came floating down the stairs. She looked at Tom the inn-keeper,

"Bye, Tom I don't need the room any longer." She said with a wave, He smiled and waved back.

"Always a pleasure Lady Carys, We hope to see you again." He said as she and Lupin finally returned to Hogwarts. She inhaled happily upon returning, glad to be back in the warm comfort of something familiar. She and Lupin strode through the active halls, classes were not in attendance seeing as it was a Sunday so there were plenty of students to gape and gawk at the beautiful women that they could only assume to be Professor Snape's sister. The headed for Dumbledore's office first while Filch fetched her bags back down to the dungeons.

"A welcome back my Dear, it would seem you have at least become accustomed to your new form." greeted Dumbledore with an appreciative glance over her form.

"Indeed." she said coolly. Rolling her dark eyes at him. The old man merely smiled and motioned for her to sit, "As you know I have told the students that Severus Snape had to take sudden leave of absence, feel free to give them a reason or leave them to spread rumors, you will take your old place but remember you must act as if teaching is something new and at the very least Hogwarts is something new. Appearances m'dear." he said with that insufferable grin.

"I understand Headmaster. May I return to my rooms now?" she demanded looking more annoyed by the minute, glancing at Lupin who was doing his best not to stare at her.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a sigh, "I had hoped you would be a little more personable..." he continued waving her off. Carys stood with a sneaky smile, leaning forward on his desk,

"Oh, I can plenty personable _Albus_" she purred and then stood up completely mask of indifference in place, "I _am_ still head of Slytherin correct?" she asked though it was far similar to a demand that a question. He smiled and nodded, she left and Remus followed shortly after an awkward blush staining his cheeks.

Carys walked down the halls like she owned them with no hesitation, until of course she thought that Dumbledore probably had a point if she knew her way around immediately so she changed her destination. Aiming instead for the great Hall, it was close enough to Lunch that she could most likely catch one of the more tolerable Slytherins. Not to mention that she was a tad peckish. She swept regally into the great hall taking a seat next to Lupin, ignoring his odd shuffle and his sudden interest in his food. She saw all of the students still lingering in the room looking at her curiously and she rolled her eyes again. Why were they so interested in her? She was only a 'replacement' teacher after all. Ignoring all of them she struck up a conversation with McGonagall, after all Carys didn't know any of her co-workers. After she finished her meal Draco worked up the nerve to approach her it seemed,

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor..." He greeted with a snide smile and suspicion, "I wasn't aware that Professor Snape had a sister." he continued. She sneered,

"Ah yes, well I am rather estranged from my family, Mister...?" she replied everything from her tone to body language indicating that Draco was playing with fire.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He replied then smiled, "I apologize if I came off as rude professor. Perhaps I can make up by leading you to our common room? You are going to take over as head of house too, right?" he said with a polite smile and cautious gray eyes. She nodded,

"Yes that would be acceptable." She responded coolly and followed him masking a triumphant smile.

AN: OH MERLIN I'M SO SORRY! I promised mrscakeakajane an update on this story like ... several months ago and and I DIDN'T AND THIS CHAPTER PHAILS. It's short because I wanted to post SOMETHING to prove I haven't abandoned it. =(


	5. UPDATE NOTE

Hello Lovelies~ Did you miss me? I bet you thought I died~ XD Anyway~ I've FINALLY hit an even point in my life and will start updating as soon as I can~ 3 Lets see where I left you… -checks last AN- Ah, alright so when I suddenly disappeared I had just lost my job ewe. XD So my life went like this since then:

Lost Job

End of the month dropped out of school; Started working for my dad as a hard labor electrician.

Twoish months later stopped working with my dad because he had no work.

Somewhere in March after a month or two of frantically searching for a job and various degrees of depression got a job as a stock person at Macys in Womens Shoes~

Spent the next 4-5 months working my ass off to get back into the black financially, just so you know I'm not the typicalish fanfiction writer I am encroaching on my 20th birthday and thus real life is really important XD I need to be financially stable, I've got shit to pay. XD

The above is very very shortened and simplified XD

Anyway~ I won't ever be able to update like three days in a row again I don't think I'm way to busy. But I will defiantly try for at the very least for once a month, soonish. XD

BUT depending on which story you get this note in, I'm completely re-writing In Your Eyes because I lost all my notes and I already didn't like how fast I had progressed the story anyway~ Soooo it'll take me a bit longer there. Another Day in Potions Class should pick up soon as I have the free time~ at the soonest MAYBE the week after next~ SO~ Just telling you all I didn't die, or abandon any of my stories, I never do~ Just put them aside sometimes~ Dx


End file.
